Two World Meet
by MeSapoet
Summary: Twilight and Halloween mix. Jasper, Emmet, and Michael Myers head to head. Jasper likes Layla, Micheal captures Layla. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I revised this some, so this is a story that includes characters from Twilight and Halloween. So Alice has not come into the picture yet but all the other characters are there. It's going to be a love triangle between Jasper, and Michael Myers, for my OC Layla. I have not read anything like this before and I hope I don't suck at it. On that happy note, (note the sarcasm) Enjoy!**

Normal,_ thought or emphasis_

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own any part of Twilight or Halloween. I own my OC.

Two Worlds Meet

"Why did I come here again?" Layla said softly to herself. _Because Layla you wanted to get away from your controlling father. Now you're stuck with your nightmarishly perfectionist mother. Why oh why did your parents ever have to fall in love? I really should stop talking to myself in second person._

"Layla!" called a familiar voice.

"Hey Emmet. Hey Jasper." Layla said with friendliness.

"You're coming to the party tonight?" Emmet asked with glee.

"I don't know if I can make it. I have a _ton_ of homework and I don't know if Enyo would approve."

"When have you ever listened to your mother?" Emmet asked jokingly.

"Like everyday since I don't want to be put into military school." Layla said with steel in her voice.

"Common you can loosen up sometimes. Its good for you, isn't that right Jasper?" Emmet said.

"Yes" Jasper said.

"Short answer, but since you put it that way, I'll try to make it." Layla said.

"Yes! See you at the usual pick up spot." Emmet says and takes off with Jasper to their car, while Layla goes to hers.

*-*-*-*

_Home again. This place is just too clean. Never thought I'd think this but, there is such a thing as too clean…Better do my homework if I want to get out of this shit hole. _

"Layla what is this mess?!" _Great, the god of the blood curtailing scream is home._

"It's dinner mo-Enyo." Layla says.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady." Enyo says with disproval.

_Fuck you mother. _"Yes Enyo, I understand ma'am" Layla says sweetly.

"Clean up this mess and get to work on your homework. I don't want to see even a slight blemish on your grades." Enyo says in her normal disproving voice.

"Understood ma'am." _Fricker fracker necker pricker. Slight blemish my ass! Why I!_

"Don't disturb me; I need my peace and quiet. Goodnight." Enoy says coolly.

Layla finishes cleaning the kitchen while planning on how to get out of the house, since her last escape root, though the back door, was compromised. When she finishes she goes to her room and drops out of her second floor window. Then she goes to the meet Emmet and Jasper so they can go to the party.

"Glad you could make it." Emmet said with a huge smile while Layla gets in the back seat.

"It was nothing. I finished my homework faster than I thought. Plus mother came home a bitch. I really just feel like forgetting it all and having some fun." Layla said.

"You don't seem to have a good relationship with your parents." Jasper observed.

"Just drop it, ok. So what's with this party? And why are you guys dress up?" Layla said seeing both were dress in tuxes.

"Well for one you have to know the guy doing it. Second you need a date because it is a Valentines Day bash. Thirdly it's a _formal_ party and you have to have masks." Emmet said.

"That's just great. Two problems though, none of us has a valentine, and I don't have a dress." Layla said getting smart on them.

"The thing is I'm just dropping you two lovers off. But before I do that we need to find you a dress." Emmet said with another huge grin.

"What?" Layla shrieked.

"Layla, will you be my valentine?" Jasper asked innocently. "You did say you wanted to have some fun."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean this kind of fun. Plus you both know I hate dresses" Layla said.

"Common Layla, I know you want to." Emmet said ginning.

"Ok, fine, but I don't have money to buy the dress. Therefore I cannot get a dress. Beat that" Layla said with sudden confidence.

"I will pay for your dress and any accessories you might need to go with it." Jasper said with a light air.

"I'm not taking charity!"

"Think of the date as a way of paying me back."

"Ok you beat me. So where are you taking me?" Layla asks sulking

"…"

"Guys"

"…"

"Common stop giving me the silent treatmen-Oh My Fucking G! You cannot be serious! I can't go in there! That place charges a fee just to get help! No, there is no way I am setting foot in there." Layla said resolved.

*-*-*-*

"I cannot believe you two got me in here." Layla said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey, just think about it this way, the faster you pick out a dress the faster you can get out of the store." Emmet said seemingly not to be intimidated by the racks of dresses, and modern air of the place.

Layla goes through about 15 dresses before she finds one that would work for her. It was a pale pink long dress that had sparkles all over it. The only drawback was that it had no back. After that was over they went to find 'heels to go with it. They found light pink stilettos that were very fragile looking and had little strings that attached them to her feet. Then they found a pale pink eye mask that had feathers sticking out the top.

"You sure look good in that dress." Emmet said while driving to the party.

"Shut up. We still haven't figured out how we are getting into the party. I mean one girl and two guys." Layla said.

"I told you; I'm dropping you two off at the party. I'm meeting my valentine." Emmet said.

"Fine." Layla says turning to Jasper. "But this is not a date. It's just some time with a friend, got it Jasper?" Layla said.

"That's fine with me." Jasper said.

"Glad we could settle that 'cause we're here." Emmet said.

Jasper and Layla got out of the car and waved to Emmet as he drove off.

"So how do we get back if our wheels are gone?" Layla asked as they made their way to the front door.

"I have my cell so I can call anytime, preferably after midnight."

"Why, so you can get some fun?" Layla said narrowing her eyes.

"No, it's simply out of self-preservation. Emmet will be piss if I call before midnight because that will be cutting into his date time."

"Well don't expect any kisses from me." Layla said with steel.

"Never do."

By now they have reached the front door and the man guarding the door.

"Hey Jasper, whose your girlfriend" the man asks

"She's Layla." Jasper says before Layla could protest about being called his girlfriend.

"Hello Layla, my names Kent. It is a pleasure to see you on this lovely night."

"What's with everyone and the lovey-dovey crap?" Layla asks getting annoyed.

"Chill out, this 'crap', as you so elegantly put it, is about it being Valentines Day." Kent said coolly.

"Now that we have reached an understanding, can you let us inside?" Jasper asked before Layla could continue.

"Sure thing. There's just one requirement to get inside though. If you two really are going out then you won't mind giving a smooch to show how much you care for each other. If it's not up to standers then have a fun night not being here."

_What? Is this guy trying to be a jackass! There is no way I am kissing Jaspers hot ass._

"Fine" Jasper says calmly.

Jasper turns Layla before she can react and kisses her with a forceful yet passionate kiss. They breakaway breathing unsteady and turn to see what Kent's verdict is.

"Ok, no joke there, you're free to enter." Kent says sounding a little impressed.

They go inside to find that the house is decked out in red spinning lights only and hearts everywhere. Couples lay everywhere on couches and in dark corners. Some were dancing on the makeshift dance floor and others were by the food. The music was coming out of large speakers placed against a wall. Layla and Jasper put on there masks and join the party.

After awhile a guy in a white mask comes up to Layla and pulls her away from Jasper while they were at the refreshment table. Jasper tries to go after her but a very drunken girl stumbles in front of Jasper and grabs him pulling him to the dance floor. Jasper gently removes the girls vise like grip and tries to find Layla but he can find neither her nor her captor anywhere in the crowd.

**How was that? I might make another chapter if I get enough reviews. And that means more then seven (Which would be very high for me). So please message.**


	2. Two Worlds Meet part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sad plot. I spoil the goodness of the two different works.**

**Rating: T**

Normal, _Layla's Thoughts_

**Warning: A little angst, mention of rape, and good old fashion lovin'**

Two Worlds Meet part 2

Layla's heals were not allowing her to fight her captor as he dragged her by her shoulder. "Hey, what's the big deal here? Can't you see I'm with someone else?" She waits for a response but gets none.

_Bastard, he ruined my time with Jasper. This was my only time with him that I could vaguely allow myself to act like we were going out._

"Hello creepy masked guy, say something." Still no response.

_Cat got your tongue?_

"What can't talk?" By now he had dragged her out into the more deserted backyard. "Hey put me down!" She screamed as he swung her over his shoulders continuing to walk away from the party. "You big hunk of meat, put me down already!" Layla screamed beating his muscled back with her fists.

_How big is he? It's like my punches have no effect._

Suddenly she feels herself being thrown down onto the hood of a car. "OW!" she complains as her head collides with the window. She is then dragged by her shoulder again, only to be thrown into the passenger seat as he slams her door.

_Now's my chance to escape!_

Her mysterious captor moves quickly to the drivers side as she is trying to adjust herself for her escape. He quickly locks the doors then starts to drive off.

"So where're you taking me?" She asks when she's adjusted in her seat into a fairly modest position.

_Guess there's no way of escaping now._

He continues to drive on ignoring her constant stream of questions.

They arrive at a nice looking house. Her "New Friend" as she referred to him in her mind sarcastically pulled into the driveway. Layla's nickname was the only thing stopping her from completely breaking down and thinking of the worsted case scenarios. She was roughly pulled from the passenger seat by her new friend and shoved in the direction of the house door.

"Hey watch it." She said, as she tried not to trip in her heels. He shoves her again. "Okay, okay, I'm going." She walks up the front door and waits for her new friend to open it up.

_There's no way he can own this house and kidnap girls._

He twist the knob and the door swings open. He waits for her to enter first.

_Hun, so it was open to begin with. Either he doesn't like keys or this isn't his real house. _

She steps into the house and is ready to make a run for it until monstrous hands squeeze her wrist tightly. She turns around to face her new friend.

_He could so kill me with his bare hands._

She gulped mentally at her last thought. He pointed into another room and she led the way, he still held her wrists. They went through that room into another. The room they stopped in was the kitchen. "Are you going to kill me?" She finally had to ask as he picked up a rather large kitchen knife. He used the knife to point to a chair in the corner of the kitchen. "No, if you're going to kill me I'd rather be still standing." She said scared out of her wits. He shook his head slowly as if to contradict her assumptions. "You're not going to kill me?" She questioned unbelieving. At his nod and pointing to the chair again she took the hint and pulled the chair out so she wouldn't be cornered, and sat. She shrank into the chair as he approached.

_Why dose this chair have to arm wrests? _She screamed in her head as he stopped at a drawer and retrieved duct tape.

_Who the Hell keeps duct tape in their kitchen?_

He moved closer and taped her hand to the armrests. "Hey, there really is no need for that." She tried to smile reassuringly but by his blank stare realized he didn't believe her.

She then saw him kneel before her. He grabbed one of her ankles and traced his knifes edge along the curve on the inside of her ankle. She shivered involuntarily. The next thing she knows is that her foot is free from the high-heel.

"What are you doing?" She asks. His actions contradicting one another.

He gives her a one-shoulder shrug, as if he doesn't know himself. He cuts the other high-heel off.

As he stands Layla can feel his eyes on her. She feel completely exposed in her little dress. The wood of the chair rubs against her back softly.

_A few more cuts from that knife and this dress won't be a dress anymore._

He moves away from her towards the drawer and puts back the duct tape.

"What do you want from me?" Layla asks kind of creped out by his silence.

He just puts is finger to his lips in the silence gesture. A huge bang rang through the house. There was suddenly a white blur and the silent man was fling through the wall.

As Layla's eyes adjusted to the movement she saw that Jasper came to her rescue.

_Well that explains why the silent man was flying without wings._

Jasper turned towards her. "Are you alright?" He asks in a sultry voice.

_Damn, since when was he this hot?_

"Yeah." She says with a nod.

"Good lets get you home." Jasper makes quick work with the tape and has her standing before she knows what's going on.

Suddenly the silent man comes through the wall and tries to stab Jasper in the back with the kitchen knife.

Layla lets out a shriek as she sees the knife come down. The metal bent under the force it was put through. The silent man looks at the knife, confusion clear in his eyes.

Jasper spins around and launches the man again through the air. This time he went through the other wall leading to the outside.

"Ouch." Layla lets out in a whisper.

"Are you feeling _sorry_ for the man who _kidnapped_ you, and most likely was going to _kill_ you?" Jasper asks sharply.

"I don't think he was going to _kill_ me. Rape me defiantly. But not kill me." Layla's face suddenly turns the same shade as Jaspers as she realized what she just said. "Oh God."

Jasper grabs her and holds her in his arms. "Hang in there Layla, alright?"

Layla nods numbly, grabbing onto Jasper's sleeves like her life depended upon it.

The silent man came back into the room, this time from the back door. Death was promised in his eyes. He held a huge chunk of metal that had a nice sharp pointy end. He ran at Jasper pointing the sharp end at him.

Jasper pushed Layla out of the way. As the steel collided with Jasper it bent like clay. The silent man looked even more confused until Jasper took the steel and made it collide with the man's scull.

As the silent man lay dying on the kitchen counter he stared at Layla. The mask fell from the face to reveal a hideous face.

The silent man's jaw worked but no sound came out. Finally with his last breath a shallow sentence was uttered from his lips. "I loved you."

Layla only registered shock before she fainted from all the excitement.

Layla opened her eyes to see her bedroom ceiling. Blinking back the blurriness she felt confused at how she was in her bedroom. Then her muddled mind registered cool fingers stroking her hand. Her eyes searched for the face she knew was there.

Jasper's face was lit in a soft glow from the streetlight outside her window. His teeth glittered as he smiled sweetly at her. "Hey, how you doing." He asked in a soft whisper.

"Better. I had this really strange dream." At Jasper's inquisitive look she continued. "I went to this party with you. It was great, lights and people everywhere. Then some strange man kidnapped me. But he wasn't like going to kill me in the middle of nowhere. He took me back to a house. I guess it was his, and he tied me down to this chair. But before he was able to do anything. You saved me. But like, the last thing I remember is his face, it looked familiar somehow. Like I saw it before. But that was before he was deformed. And he said he loved me with his last dying breath. Strange right." Layla laughed at her own dream. As she looked into Jaspers face, she realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Oh my _God_. Please tell me that that didn't really happen."

"I wish I could." Jasper shook his head. "Why did he look familiar?"

"I don't know." She frowned as she though. Layla sat up in bed, much to Jaspers distress.

"Oh shove it Jas. All I want is a scrapbook." She stood up and grabbed the scrapbook she was thinking of.

Jasper looked over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages.

"Here." Layla says pointing to a photograph.

As Jasper looked closer she was pointing to a man in the photo, a boy to be more precise. "Who is he?"

"My father and his use to be best friends. Until his house burnt down killing everyone. At least that's what the paper says. My father was devastated. But this boy used to follow me around everywhere. To think he survived the fire that kill his whole family. I can't believe what he had to go through." Layla trailed off as Jasper tried to comport her. "To think he thought he loved me." She said quietly to herself.

"Would it seem wrong then, if I say I love you?" Jasper asked in her ear.

"I don't know." Layla closed the scrapbook and put it back into its spot on the bookcase. "But I think it would be okay if I loved you back."

Jasper perked up at that. "Do you love me back?"

"Maybe, but you'll have to convince me."

"How?" Jasper's voice made shivers go up and down her spin.

"Well are you going to treat me right?"

Jasper kissed her lips tenderly for his answer. He moved down to her jaw with her appreciative moan.

"Are you going to get me chocolate and flowers for our anniversaries?"

He kissed below her ear.

"Are you going to admit I'm always right, even if I'm wrong?"

He moved to kiss her collarbone.

With each thing she listed he convinced her with better kisses, traveling to all the right places.

"Okay you've convinced me." She kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jasper was about to push his limits when her mother called through the door.

"Layla, can I come in. I need to talk to you."

Layla froze her fingers tangled into Jaspers blond hair.

"I know your up. Your lights on."

Jasper kissed her one more time whispering "I'll see you tomorrow." Before he left out her window.

Layla missed his touch already. Straitening her cloths, which she didn't remember getting dressed in she opened the door to see what her mother wanted.

That's the end for this story. I thought when I began it would be longer and with more detail, but I have lost the plot bunny for this story. I am sorry it is probably not the ending you want but at least it has an ending now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
